The Mind Crusher
by Claire4
Summary: Something terrible happens to Ashley, But Andros is determind to save her!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers in Space, they are property of Saban, and so as usual I am making no money form this story. Please be nice, as I have never written a fic before. However the monster 'Mind crusher' is mine.  
  
Author's note: I got the idea from an episode of Buffy the vampire slayer. I love Ashley and Andros, as a couple and so that's what I have done.  
  
  
  
The Mind Crusher  
  
It was another bright, warm, sunny day in Angel Grove. Everyone seemed to be out and about making the most of this beautiful day. The space rangers were no exception. Tearing themselves away from the astro megaship, they agreed to go down and relax, so now all six rangers were in a secluded part of Angel Grove Park, basking in the warmth, enjoying a picnic courtesy of Alpha.  
  
Ashley and Cassie were huddled together, giggling and whispering. T.J, Andros, Zhane and Carlos were happily chatting, shouting and laughing with each other, turning once in a while to watch and admire the female rangers.  
  
"So, Ash, how you and Andros doing?" smiled Cassie at her best friend. Ashley grinned, "so great, he's the most perfect guy ever, I love him so much" she looked so mesmerized. Andros and Ashley had finally gotten together not much to anyone's surprise. Since the arrival of Zhane and his flirtatious ways, Andros had come to realize how much he cared for the pretty yellow ranger. Gaining up the courage they had gone on a date and were now a strong couple. Cassie burst into fits. Ashley looked at her annoyed Cassie saw this "Ok, ok I'm sorry, but you look so soppy"  
  
"Oh this from you!" Ashley retorted "What about you and our darling blue ranger" Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Great, just great" Cassie's eyes sparkled. Since their reign as the turbo's Cassie and T.J had been close, both wanting more but to afraid to ask. Three months ago, Ashley had set them up on a blind date and since then both had been inseparable.  
  
"Are you two gonna abandon us all day or are you gonna come and join the conversation" shouted Zhane over to the two female rangers.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Cassie and I are talking. Besides we are not interested in listening to you and how hot you think Christina Aguleria is compared to Brittany Spears" shouted Ashley sending the other rangers into fits of laughter, Cassie and Ashley high fived. Eventually Cassie and Ashley moved over to the guys. Cassie sat next to T.J and interlaced her fingers with his, resting her head on his shoulder. T.J seemed content in playing with a strand of her long, black hair.  
  
Ashley climbed between Andros's lap. When they were settled, she sat with her back pressed against his stomach, his arms and legs surrounding her, she laid her head back against him. Carols and Zhane started making gagging faces at the sight.  
  
"Guys please, leave the romantic stuff for after hours" said Zhane. "Oh, your just jealous" replied Cassie. "No, I'm just board" he smirked. "Frisbee it is then" said Ashley. Reluctantly pulling away from Andros, Ashley padded over to her backpack and pulled out a multi-colored circular disc. They spilt into two teams and started to play.  
  
"Ecliptor! I need you now" screamed Astronoma. Ecliptor ran to where the princess was sitting impatiently. "What do you want my princess" he replied kneeling before her. "I have a plan to destroy the rangers so listen up" she snapped. Ecliptor was alert and ready to carry out her plans. "I have come to realize while studying the rangers, the yellow rangers seems to be the link to them all. The love the red ranger feels fore her, the strong friendship the black ranger has with her, the close friendship with the pink ranger, the way she and the blue ranger confide secrets with just each other and the way the silver ranger and she joke about together."  
  
"Sorry for interrupting princess but what does this have to do with destroying the rangers?" replied Ecliptor.  
  
"Well if you didn't interrupt me I will tell you" she glared at him. "If we destroyed the yellow ranger, it would destroy the others emotionally, and as you know humans are blinded by their emotions. When the yellow ranger is destroyed it will be easy to destroy five torn up rangers and then earth will be ours" Astronoma cackled loudly. "Wonderful princess simply amazing, how do you want to destroy her?" asked Ecliptor liking the plan instantly. "Well I want her to suffer, so what we need is a…" She clicked her finger and a monster appeared. "Mind crusher" Astronoma smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Now, I want you to go to earth and infect the yellow ranger" she commanded. "As you wish" is said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OUT!" yelled Carlos to Ashley. "WAS NOT!" she shouted back. "We said up to the lamppost"  
  
"No, we said up to the litter bin" he said.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did"  
  
The others let the yellow and black rangers argue and retrieved the Frisbee. "Ok guys chill" said Zhane "were all friends here"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that but if you insist" the rangers turned around to see another of Astronema's monsters. "Oh not now, this is our day off" complained T.J  
  
"Well play times over," said Andros.  
  
"LET'S ROCKET"  
  
Soon all the rangers were fighting the swarm of quantrons that had appeared. Cassie and T.J had teamed up and were using their weapons against the huge numbers that were coming for them. Andros and Carlos were back to back while easily fighting off quantrons in hand to hand combat. Zhane also was having an easy time, using his super silveriser to fight them off. The monster stood watching for a while until he noticed that the yellow ranger was quite a distance away from the other rangers. He walked over to her. Ashley was easily fighting the quantrons with her star slinger. The monster tackled her from behind and sent her flying.  
  
"ASHLEY!" Andros cried seeing Ashley being flung against a wall. The rangers started to run towards their helpless yellow ranger. Unfortunately more quantrons had joined the fight and had formed a wall around the rangers. None of them could break free leaving Ashley on her own with the Monster. Ashley was kicked in the chest and stomach again and again. "ASHLEY, ASHLEY" Andros tried his hardest to break free but failed, he watched in horror as the monster charged at her again this time de-morphing her, making her more venerable for another attack. "ASHLEY GET UP PLEASE, HE'S GONNA ATTACK AGAIN" Andros cried out to his girlfriend trying everything in his power to get free. Ashley looked up weakly at the rangers shouting at her. She saw the monster come round for another attack, using all the energy she had left, she stood up and prepared herself. Ashley kicked him hard sending him flying to the floor. She delivered him a more punches and kicks. The monster seemed to weaken, this surprised the rangers and Ashley, and she seemed to be winning while unmorphed. Finally she delivered him a final hard kick in the stomach. The monster shook for a few seconds and blew up splattering a clear liquid everywhere that soaked into the ground. Ashley looked shocked. The quantrons immediately let go of the rangers and disappeared. They de-morphed and Andros ran to Ashley and hugged her hard. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she smiled shakily. The other rangers hugged her and Andros kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go have alpha check you out just to be sure everything seems to clear here" they packed up their picnic stuff and teleported back to the ship, however no one noticed the strange clear substance that absorbed into the back of Ashley's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Astronoma smiled, "It worked" she grinned. "Now all we have to do is wait and then the fun can begin" she shivered in anticipation of what the yellow ranger was going to go through in a matter of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well rangers, you will be pleased to know that Ashley is completely fine. There is no sign of any damage at all," said Alpha after running the scanner over Ashley. The rangers sighed in relief. "That's good to know," said Cassie putting her arm around Ashley's shoulder. Ashley smiled in relief to.  
  
Later that evening Ashley lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was to easy, how could I have defeated him on my own, unmorphed?  
  
There was a knock at the door pulling her out of the thoughts "come in" she answered. The door opened to reveal Andros. "Hey" she smiled at him, she pulled her covers up and made room for him.  
  
Andros climbed into the bed and took Ashley into his arms. He knew something was wrong. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked turning her around so he could see her face. She gave him a small smile knowing she couldn't lie to him, "I'm just wondering why it was so easy to beat him, I mean I wasn't morphed or armed with a weapon. All I did was a few lousy moves and he was gone." Andros grinned at her "Maybe your more powerful than you thought" he said trying to make her smile, she didn't. "Don't worry" he said cuddling her "Astronoma probably sent down a dud and didn't even realize, I am sure its nothing to worry about." She seemed comforted by his words and relaxed in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Mind Crusher (Part 2)  
  
  
  
1 Ashley woke from a peaceful sleep by someone talking. She absentmindedly scratched the back of her hand that began to itch. Looking at her clock it read 03.15. "God, do Cassie and T.J. have to be so loud?" she shouted louder than she would have liked. Her sudden movements jerked Andros awake. "What is it, What's wrong?" He asked. " Cassie and T.J" she growled. "If they're going to stay up till the early hours of the morning they could at least keep it at a reasonable level" Andros frowned and listened. "Ash, no ones talking. T.J and Cassie are both asleep." He told her. "Andros I can here them, Cassie is singing, hang on I can hear a crowd, applauding" Andros frowned, he held Ashley in his arms "Ash, there's nothing there are you sure your ok?" his eyes full of concern for his girlfriend. Ashley blinked and listened the noise had stopped "I heard it Andros, Cassie singing" Ashley stopped itching her hand and wrapped her arms around herself. Andros held her chin and pulled her up to look up at him. "Ash, its been a long day, you have been through a lot and your tired your mind is probably playing tricks on you, go to sleep" Ashley sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah your probably right, I am kind of tired." Andros lay in the covers and pulled Ashley in with him. Ashley couldn't sleep that night, she knew she had heard something it wasn't a dream.  
  
  
  
Astronoma watched eagerly from her perch in her room on the Dark Fortress. "The spell has already started" she exclaimed gleefully. Ecliptor walked into his princess's chamber. "My princess, what is the next step in you plan of action?" he asked, he was excited, this recent plan looked promising and he grew hopeful in the fact that the rangers could be defeated.  
  
Astronoma turned from the window in which the beautiful green and blue ball was turning to face her mentor. "Now Ecliptor, we wait, I want the yellow ranger to suffer the pain she deserves"  
  
  
  
  
  
The new day treated the six rangers well; Andros and Ashley were the first to rise. Hand in hand they had ordered their breakfast and were sat next to each other at the table. Cassie and T.J were next to arrive, both smiling and giggling, joining their team mates at the table tucking into their breakfast. Carlos and Zhane had joined the group with their own concoctions of food shortly after. They chattered about anything and everything, talking, joking and laughing. Ashley remained quiet through it all. Andros noticed. "Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked gently "I know you didn't sleep well last night. Why don't you go lie down for a bit before we get to work?"  
  
"No, I'm ok really I just have a lot on my mind" she replied smiling at his concern. Cassie looked at her best friend and noticed the tired expression written on her face. "Why didn't you sleep well last night Ash?" she asked. "It was weird, I thought I could hear you Cass, you were singing" she replied. "Singing, I wasn't singing, but I was sure thinking about it" As Cassie launched into full detail about her night if singing, Ashley couldn't help but think Thinking?  
  
The Bridge of the Astro Megaship was silent as its crew worked quietly on their duties for the day. None saying a word apart from the odd question or joke told mostly by Zhane. Ashley was having a hard time concentrating.  
  
(I hope Ashley's Ok)  
  
Ashley looked up; her hand started itching again. "I'm fine Cassie don't worry about it. Cassie looked at Ashley oddly "What?" Ashley looked back; a little embarrassed at breaking the silence of the room. "I said, I'm ok. Thank you for your concern" Cassie shook her head in a confused glance.  
  
(Maybe I said it out loud as well)  
  
Ashley looked a bit irritated. "Of course you said it aloud Cassie, otherwise I wouldn't have heard you" everyone looked at Ashley confused. "Ashley, I didn't say that out a loud" Cassie said full of concern. "Ash, are you sure your ok" Andros asked walking over to Ashley and putting his and on her shoulder. "No, actually I have a bit of a headache may I go lie down?" she looked so upset and nervous Andros didn't need a second before he replied "Of course, take as long as you like" she smiled at her team mates and retreated to her room. "Do you think she is ok?" Carlos asked. "I hope so" T.J. replied. Cassie stood looking at the door; the yellow ranger had left through. "Did any of you guys hear me at all?" she asked. "No I didn't did any of you?" Zhane asked. They all shook their heads. "Well that's another mystery to solve, lets just keep a close eye on her for the next few weeks and see what happens"  
  
  
  
Ashley woke up a few hours later from a very shallow sleep. She decided to go see Alpha about the headache that had been plaguing her head for the past few hours. On entering the med bay she saw Alpha busying himself with some work. He looked up and saw a pale yellow ranger. "Good afternoon Ashley, may I help you with something?" he asked politely. Ashley smiled at the robot. "Yeah, I seem to have this incredible headache, I thought it would go in time but I have had it all day." The robot moved to a nearby shelf. "Don't worry Ashley, I know just what you need," he pulled out two large, white pills and a glass of water. "Here take these, you should be fine in a couple of minuets" she took the pills and water and quickly took the medicine. "Thanks Alpha" she stood to get up. "Oh by the way, will you have a quick look at my hand, its been itching me really bad. I think it might be the new hand cream I bought but will you just check?" Alpha pulled out a scanner "Of course Ashley, here let me look" he ran the scanner all over her hand. "All, done Ashley. I will call you back when I have the results. It shouldn't take long" already Alpha began the tests. "Thanks Alpha I'll check in with you later" with that Ashley left the med bay.  
  
Ashley entered the bridge to find Andros and Carlos working together on one of the control panels. The sound of the sliding doors opening, alerting both of them to someone entering the room. Both turning round to see Ashley smiling and looking a lot better. "Hey Ash you feeling better" Andros asked walking over to her and kissing her on the head. "Yeah thanks the sleep helped and Alpha gave me some pain killers" Carlos smiled "Well you look a lot better to, so come down here and help us" he gestured the control panel both himself and Andros were working on.  
  
  
  
Soon all three rangers were working hard, on strategies, new weapons a techniques and vast improvements for the Megaship. They previous events of the day were forgotten until..  
  
"Ai yi yi yi yi rangers you had better report to the med bay I have found something strange about Ashley's test results" Carlos and Andros looked at Ashley worriedly "Test Results" they said simultaneously. "Yeah" she said a bit panicky "I had a bit of an irritation on my hand, I thought it was my hand cream" she began to look very scared. Andros grabbed her hand. "Lets go see Alpha, T.J, Cassie and Zhane will be there waiting" all three took of in the turbo lift right away. All wondering what it could be that had got Alpha in such a panic.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? Please send me some reviews. Chapter 3 up soon I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I hope you like so far, if your wondering the episode of Buffy in which I got the idea is "Earshot"  
  
  
  
The Mind Crusher (Part 3)  
  
  
  
"Infected?" asked Andros. "Alpha what do you mean?" he looked incredibly nervous and had refused to let go of Ashley's hand. "I'm afraid that Ashley has something in her body that's growing." The rangers looked shocked. "Do you know what it is?" asked Cassie. "I'm afraid not, I don't know how it infected her and I'm really sorry but I don't know what it is and what it will do" the robot answered sadly. The rangers all took a moment to absorb what Alpha had told them, then it hit. "Oh my god, of course" shouted T.J suddenly realising it. "What, T.J. What is it?" Cassie asked her boyfriend. "I mean she defeated it so easily, and it blew up, all of it went into the ground but it may have landed on Ash," he said. "T.J. What are you saying?" asked Carlos. "The monster Ashley defeated. What if it had wanted to be destroyed? Because instead of defeating Ashley there and then. It wanted to infect her" he finished. Andros realised what T.J. was saying. "Your right T.J. damn! I should have known, I should have seen it" he banged his hand down on the bed Ashley was sat on. She had remained quiet through this entire conversation, but now she spoke up. "Andros it ok, it wasn't your fault you didn't know, no one did. Astronoma has never done anything like this" Andros held Ashley in his arms and kissed her. "I know, but we should have been more prepared" Carlos agreed. "He's right Ash, we should have realised it was to easy and that something was wrong." Carlos felt a wave of guilt. "Don't worry though we will find what's wrong"  
  
Cassie and Ashley were sat alone in Cassie's room. The rangers were trying to keep Ashley's mind of the problem. The boy's were trying to find out how to stop what was happening to Ashley, while Cassie had taken Ashley to her room and the two were eating chocolate, while listening to music and painting their nails. "What do you think will happen to me?" asked Ashley, while running the light, yellow coloured nailbrush over her toenails. "I don't know Ash" Cassie replied. "Maybe I'll grow another head" she grinned. "Ashley, this isn't funny" Cassie snapped. "Sorry Cassie, but something's going to happen to me and I don't know what, I may as well get the jokes out while I can" she retorted. "Ashley, nothing is going to happen to you," she said.  
  
(You're to damn paranoid)  
  
Ashley looked up. "The hell I am paranoid!" she yelled. Cassie looked at her funnily. "What? I never said you were paranoid," she yelled. "Yes you did just then" Ashley glared at her.  
  
(God! She is paranoid)  
  
"There you go again, I am not paranoid!" Cassie looked at her, "Ashley, I didn't say that. I thought it"  
  
  
  
Andros pounded his hand down hard on the control panel he was working on making Zhane who was next to him jump. "Andros, calm down what did that poor panel ever do to you" He joked. This caused Andros to glare at the silver ranger. "I can't find anything," he said to Zhane. He turned and addressed the others "Any luck with you guys" they shook their heads in response. "Keep looking"  
  
They worked quietly and completely focused on their task. They stopped their work by the sound of the door opening and the two female rangers come tearing in. "Oh…..Oh my god" Cassie shouted trying to catch her breath back. "We know….we know what's happened to…to Ashley" this alerted to male rangers and they came closer to find out. "What, what is it?" Andros asked, his eyes full of worry. "She…She" Cassie paused to catch her breath. "God, you two run the marathon or something" asked Carlos. Ashley looked at him "Yeah, running three decks of the megaship should just cover it" she answered. Andros turned Ashley to look at him. "Ashley, what is it what's happened to you?" he asked.  
  
(God please let her be all right)  
  
Ashley touched his arm gently. "I can read thoughts" she answered simply. Cassie confirmed it "Its true, she can I should know" T.J. looked completely baffled. "What am I thinking now"  
  
(If she can read minds, I'll eat my baseball hat)  
  
Ashley grinned at him. "So would you like sauce with your baseball hat?" T.J. stood in shock "Oh my god" he stated. "Does it hurt?" Ashley laughed. "It feels a bit wired, but no it doesn't. Guy's do you know what this could mean. I have the upper hand. I can see what a monsters next attack is and stop him. This will help our defence," she said. "Are you sure you're ok?" Andros asked again. "Yes, I am fine and now its nearly time for school so we had better get ready" she motioned to the earth rangers.  
  
(easy for her to say, she can read all the answers from a teacher)  
  
"I heard that Carlos, and I don't plan to thank you" Cassie smirked knowing what Carlos was probably thinking.  
  
  
  
Chapter three done, Chapter 4 along soon. I leave school in 4 days so I can get on with the story a lot more.  
  
I forgot to mention that I am British so for all you who don't come from Britain. I am sorry if I add in a piece of British slang of phrase, if you don't understand ask me in a review.  
  
I know this chapter was short. But my brother kicked me of the computer so I only had time to do this. Chapter 4 will be alto longer I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Mind Crusher (Part 4)  
  
  
  
Ashley walked down the busy hall of Angel Grove High School. Her English class was over and she was meeting the others at the usual table for lunch where Andros and Zhane would be able to join them. The corridors of the school were fairly quiet. Most people were eating in the cafeteria so the few who chose not to eat were hanging around.  
  
(Man! Ashley Hammond is hot!)  
  
Ashley looked round to see Mark Viduka, the high school's hunky senior staring at her while in a group with his friends. Ashley grinned as she walked past him.  
  
(Oh, I wish I could just tell him how I felt)  
  
Ashley saw Patricia Green, the head cheerleader and homecoming queen looking at someone. Ashley followed the gaze and almost choked. Scott Hall, Head of the Science Club and first prize winner at the science fair, Basically the 'nerd' Ashley hated that people called him that. He was a nice boy. 'Apparently Patricia is not as shallow as we thought' she thought to herself.  
  
Ashley turned the corner and entered the busy cafeteria. The noise of students overwhelmed her ears. However the noise was also getting too much for her mind. The noise grew louder and louder, the sentences were becoming jumbled. Ashley had to get out of there. She hurried out to the yard. The noise quietened slightly, but the buzzing was still there. She sighed and walked over to the table where everyone was sitting. Andros was first to see her approach. "Hey Ash, you late. You ok?" he asked concerned. Ashley looked at him and put on a false smile she didn't want to worry him. "I'm fine I'm just Hungary" she sat down and the conversations started.  
  
Ashley tried to add herself to the conversation. But the noises in her head were getting worse. They were getting louder and louder, and were getting harder to separate one sentence from another.  
  
"Ash?" Cassie noticed the distressed face her best friend held. Ashley looked up but her friend's voice seemed far away. "I can't stay here," she said standing up. She was hit with a huge wave of dizziness; Andros caught her as she fell.  
  
"Ashley what's wrong?" he asked. Ashley couldn't here him, she couldn't hear any of them as they shouted to her. She couldn't stand the noise any longer, by now the voices were ringing through her head. She ran behind the school wall and teleported to the ship into the medical bay.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" asked Zhane as the streak of yellow disappeared from sight. " I haven't got a clue" replied T.J. "Lets get back to the megaship and see what's wrong" said Andros wanting to see how his girlfriend was.  
  
They allow teleported to the megaship directly into the medical bay. Alpha was running a scan over Ashley while she sat quietly. Andros ran over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, Ash what happened?" said Carlos. Ashley sighed. "It was awful. At first the voices were ok. I could hear an odd person at a time and believe me I found out some things today I never would have thought possible." She started to giggle but noticed the serious faces and clamed down. "But they got worse, I entered a room full of people and it was so loud, I could separate one thought from another, I knew I had to get out of there" she looked up at them and they gave her small smiles. She looked on at alpha. "Anything?" he looked back at the rangers. "Well your brain patterns are a lot higher than normal, but I think it's just the reaction to what happened. I suggest you stay here on the ship permanently for a few days and maybe I can help control it" Ashley nodded her head. She looked at the five anxious faces in front of her and gave them a reassuring smile. "Ok alpha, I'm going to got to my room and sleep. You had better go back to school" she gestured. Cassie shook her head. "No Ash, we should all stay and help you get through this." The others agreed and started talking about what to do. Ashley put her hands to her head. Their thoughts were becoming too much. "Guys please!" she screamed. "Just stop thinking" Ashley sighed. "Cassie you need to go back, it's only for a few hours. You can't do much and there's no point hanging around. I have Andros and I don't think he plans on letting me go anywhere, Besides you need to go back and give an excuse" she said. Convincing the rangers Cassie, Carlos and T.J. went back for their afternoon classes. Andros and Zhane had gone to the bridge to see that if there was anything they could do to help Ash.  
  
Ashley walked down the empty passageways to her room. She could feel voices in her head again. She looked around for Andros or Zhane to see if they were nearby. "D.E.C.A. Where are Andros and Zhane?"  
  
ANDROS AND ZHANE ARE ON THE BRIDGE. She replied. Ashley carried on her walk still hearing the voices, which were getting ever so slightly louder. By the time Ashley reached her room, the voices had grown incredibly loud. She changed into her Yellow spaghetti strapped top and red shorts and climbed into bed. The voices were getting louder and louder. She sat up and looked out of her window. The Earth was there spinning in orbit. "The home of millions of humans, and I can hear them all" she said. She laid down hoping that sleep would block out the droning in her head. She felt on fire, burning. Her mind was screaming. She was awake and she could hear it, but she couldn't wake up.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter up soon. Sorry it's been a while but I have been bust preparing for GCSEs and I know I promised a long chapter and I didn't deliver but next one I promise. (Fingers crossed) 


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

The Mind Crusher (Part 5)  
  
  
  
Cassie stood in the doorway of her best friend's bedroom and watched as the yellow ranger tossed and turned violently in her bed moaning noised frequently. She sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. "This is awful, I feel like I am hurting her by just thinking about what I plan to eat" she said. T.J tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "No, remember what alpha said. Her mind is so clouded now. She can't tell one voice from another"  
  
Cassie turned around and kissed him. They broke apart as another violent thrashing and sounds came from Ashley. "I hope we can cure this soon. I hate seeing Ash like this" Cassie mumbled. "I know. But it wont be long now, with the way Andros is going I doubt he will rest until he finds something" Just as the words came out of his mouth, DECAs voice rung about the ship.  
  
T.J. AND CASSIE, ANDORS AND THE OTHERS REQUEST YOU ON THE BRIDGE. Cassie and T.J ran down to the turbo lift.  
  
When they approached the bridge. T.J and Cassie found the three rangers huddled around a computer console. "What's going on?" demanded T.J as they stepped up behind Carlos, Zhane and Andros. "We have found something to help her" replied Zhane who was next to them. "You have? What?" asked Cassie. "It's a plant. It contains a special serum. Once in the blood system, it will clear her head," said Andros reading the view screen. Alpha came in with some distressing news. "Rangers, I'm afraid the affects of the poison on Ashley's brain is intense. I'm afraid that unless we find the cure soon. Ashley will die"  
  
The rangers stood in silence o absorb the shocking news.  
  
Andros than stood up. "Ok, this is the plan. Zhane you and I will go to the Planet Grimbo and get the plant. T.J, Cassie, Carlos. You need to stay here watch Ash and keep an eye out for Astronoma She probably knows were venerable" nods form the others sealed his plan and they headed to their destinations.  
  
Andros entered Ash's room and saw the sweat all over her face. She was moaning and mumbling words he couldn't understand. He sat beside her and kissed her scorched forehead. "I promise Ash, I will save you. You'll be ok." He kissed her again and went to leave. He turned back to look at her again.  
  
(I love you)  
  
He thought hoping that she would hear that and it would bring her a bit of comfort in her terrible situation.  
  
  
  
Andros and Zhane landed on the planet Grimbo, a jungle, dense planet with a population of zero. They scanned the area. Both being morphed made it easier to cover more ground.  
  
"Ok lets get down to finding it and going" said Andros.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! The rangers can not find that plant" Astronoma screamed as she watched both rangers from her palace. Growling loud she thought in concentration. "Ecliptor, get down there and destroy the rangers" she shouted him. "Yes my princess. It would be my pleasure" he replied in much anticipation.  
  
  
  
"Andros, there's something coming up form behind us" shouted Zhane to his partner "Its Ecliptor"  
  
Andros and Zhane turned around to see Ecliptor behind them. "Your out a little far form you home aren't you rangers" Ecliptor sneered. "Oh and I almost forgot to mention, how rude of me. How's the darling yellow ranger" Andros immediately looked at Ecliptor. "How do you know about her?" he demanded clenching his fists. "Why didn't you know. It was Astronema's creation. Quite genius if you ask me" he replied walking slowly to the rangers. Andros and Zhane stood there feeling their blood temperature rise. "So you can understand why you can't have that plant cant you?" he teased enjoying the feeling of pain he was causing. Andros could no longer take it and charged at Ecliptor, sending him crashing to the ground. Andros immediately began to throw punches and kicks to Ecliptor, none of which he could return. Zhane watched his friend in amusement 'well at least he's releasing a lot of tension' he thought. Knowing that Andros was doing fine on his own. Zhane ran around the corner to a small area of flowers and plants. There in the middle was the plant he needed. Zhane picked it and placed it in a glass bottle he had.  
  
Andros was very much in the lead of this battle. Ecliptor barely had chance to stand before another kick was delivered. Ecliptor knew the only way to get to the red ranger now was to anger him by words. "You know red ranger, she sure is pretty. I mean if I weren't having to destroy her I would keep her for myself" Andros was pushed so far over the edge it was no longer visible. He was about to attack when Zhane caught his arm. "Andros we have to go, there's not much time left" Andros sighed and nodded. Looking at Ecliptor looking pathetic on the ground he finished "If you ever touch her in any way I will destroy you Ecliptor"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cassie wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her best friend. Composing herself once more she took the damp cloth form the bowl by her side and wiped Ashley's dripping forehead. For the past hour Ashley had got much worse. She was sweating really badly and her breathing was speeding up. Alpha had come into check her and discovered her brain patterns were off the scale. T.J and Carlos were standing in the doorway trying to control their emotions. Their anger was boiling at the thought of who would want to hurt their beautiful yellow ranger. All three looked at each other, their eyes saying the same message. Hurry up guys.  
  
The noise of the turbo lift opening alerted their attentions as they each left their perch to see who it was. They were greeted by the Red and Silver rangers. In Andros's hand was a vile of bright purple liquid. "Alpha managed to get the serum out of the plant," Andros said. "Did you guys find it ok?" asked Cassie. Zhane nodded. "Yeah, we had a run in with Ecliptor. The monster that infected Ash was Astronema's latest creation" he growled, but then added. "Don't worry though, Andros worked out a lot of aggression on him" he grinned. Andros shook his head and pushed past the rangers to where the yellow ranger was. His throat constricted at the sight of her. The sheets of her bed laid everywhere due to the thrashing around she had done. Her hair was damp and sticking to her sweaty body. He sat down beside her and took her in his arms. "Shhhh, its ok sweetheart I'm here now and your going to be ok" he lifted her head and poured the whole concoction down her throat. She immediately stopped mumbling and thrashing. Andros laid himself down into her bed and took her into his arms. The other rangers left knowing that she would be ok.  
  
  
  
Ashley woke the next morning to the sound of someone breathing. She sat up and looked around. Andros was fast asleep beside her. She smiled and played with the hair that had fallen in his face. This woke him to the site of his smiling girlfriend. "Hi, you ok? Anything wrong?" he asked sitting up beside her. "Yeah, I think so. There are no voices. Nothing" she squealed. She flung back into the bed and stretched out. Andros lay above her and leaned down to kiss her. She accepted. "Thank you" said whispered. "What are you thanking me for?" he asked. "For saving me" she replied. He laughed. "Its you Ash of course I will save you" She pulled him down closer to her and whispered to him. "I heard you know" he looked confused "heard what?"  
  
"You, when you said I love you. I heard it and that's what kept me going to keep fighting" he kissed her again.  
  
"I do love you Ash"  
  
  
  
"I love you to"  
  
They kissed.  
  
  
  
1 THE END  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well that's it, I know it took a while but I am really lazy. I may write more as I have enjoyed it and the reviews that I got. I will just say also, as you know I am British and I don't understand you rating system. Sorry! So if I have it wrong I didn't mean to. Luv Ya Claire! 


End file.
